Finishing a Happy Ending
by egocentricmuj
Summary: Oneshot. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. Pretty much a continuation of what was left in the ending. I just want to fulfill Ga-Eul's royal yes! happy ending with her soulmate that she deserves.


**Finishing a Happy Ending**

_This is the best day of my life. Well it's just getting started._ Ga Eul bit her lip and looked at Yi Jeong as he closed the door of the classroom very quietly as not to disturb the class further.

However, she heard the principal of the school talk to Yi Jeong in the hallway not far away from the classroom.

"Mr. So, It's been an honour that you visited our school! It's been a long time since we met." The Principal extended her arm to Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong deciphered the face he felt he knew.

"It was very abrupt moment. I searched for you everywhere, but I guess I failed. It's good to see you own a kindergarten school. You must really love children." Yi Jeong shook the principal's hands. He laughed at the idea that the teacher on the street he once knew became so successful. "I am very proud to have gotten to know you."

"I am too. I had your very first sculpture, it's in my office. Do you want to see it?" Yi Jeong stared at the once beautiful lady he met when he was a child to be more graceful, and happy.

"I am fine, miss." He replied.

"Well, I guess I'll see you… tomorrow? Aren't you going to drop your girlfriend? She's been walking…" The principal turned and walked to her office but she still kept on yapping. "… I've always known he's going to be a good man."

Yi Jeong turned and laughed at the idea of being called a good man. _I'm getting to like this school._ He strolled around the school looking for things to do. Maybe he could help some stuff out just to pass time until Ga Eul finishes. He was too excited for words; it was as if he had an adrenalin rush all over his body. Or it was sugar rush. _Who cares. Ga Eul!!!_ Beneath that cool and calm guy randomly walking pass every classroom with his signature smile on, there was that mini Yi Jeong jumping inside of him. All of a sudden, someone jumped and hugged him from the back.

"Sunbae!" He looked at his back and saw Ga Eul hugging him tightly with her eyes closed and her wide smile. "It's like a dream. Don't tell me I'm awake."

Yi Jeong chuckled, "Stop hugging me from the back. It feels weird. I've got a face!"

Ga Eul unfastened both of her arms which was initially wrapped around his waist, and pouted. "I'm sorry." _He feels weird being hugged from the back? That's even weirder._

Yi Jeong turned around and stretched out both of his arms inviting Ga Eul to hug him. "Here you go." He flashed the widest smile she has ever seen, showing his pearly whites.

_That's the cheesiest smile I've ever seen. He used to have better smiles way before._ Ga Eul scratched her head, as she was gazing at Yi Jeong who was holding his pose for a minute.

"Aren't you coming?" Yi Jeong stretched his arms longer, and widened his out-of-this-world-already wide smile. _Is hugging banned in school grounds?_

Ga Eul slowly stepped closer to Yi Jeong. She poked his forehead and started pinching his cheeks. "Did Yi Jeong sunbae had you come to me because he couldn't say he can't come?"

During the past few years Yi Jeong was in Sweden, he sent things like a spy pen, a weird ping-pong racket without any handle besides chocolates, flowers, and heaps of big cards which Ga Eul loved to read.

Yi Jeong's eyebrows furrowed as he heard Ga Eul spitted the words from her mouth. "What?! Chu Ga-Eul… You just totally crushed my heart." He dropped his weighted arms and turned away with a sad look on his face. Ga Eul stared at him as he walked away from her.

_What do I do? She can't be lying._ Yi Jeong breathed heavily and stomped. Suddenly, someone grabbed his hand swiftly.

"Of course I believe you sunbae…. Not!" Ga Eul leaned on Yi Jeong's shoulder. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Wasn't that already the surprise?" Yi Jeong pretended to look away from Ga Eul. _Is she playing around me?_

When they were outside of the building, Ga Eul released her arm off of Yi Jeong's and ran in front of him.

"What is it this time?" He sighed and looked at her.

Ga Eul knelt down on the floor, and held out a big box- a folded paper box about a size of a thick book. "Will you marry me sunbae?" She opened the box, and to Yi Jeong's surprise it was a paper crown.

"How am I supposed to put it in my finger?" Yi Jeong laughed and blushed a bit. _This girl must be pretty drunk._ He noticed Ga Eul's cheeks turned redder as she looked at the bench behind Yi Jeong.

"This is embarrassing sunbae!" She shouted.

"It's your fault! Why did you choose such a big ring? And why did you do it here? If I were you I wouldn't be bothered kneeling down. It's so cliché" He yelled back.

"Well, as far as I know you are the type of guy who does cliché stuff! You deserve this!" She extended her arms upwards and pinned her eyes to Yi Jeong's. The blush on her cheeks started to disappear, and her whole body stiffened. "I'm not going until I get my answer sunbae!"

"So be it! I'm going anyway. Jun Pyo's going to ask Jan Di to marry him. I have to be there." He grinned at Ga Eul who was still staring at him, and chuckled.

"What? Jan Di… now?" She stood up and dusted her knees while holding the big box with her free hand.

"I got it!" Yi Jeong quickly grabbed the box away from Ga Eul.

"That's mine! Sunbae give it back!" She quickly ran to Yi Jeong, and got the box from him.

"You were fast Ga Eul. I give up." Yi Jeong faced away from Ga Eul, crouched down, and panted for his breath.

"Sunbae? I wasn't that fast." Ga Eul was alerted to see Yi Jeong didn't stop catching his breath. _I should've not made any childish jokes. Look at him he's already tired and took his time to see me right away._ "Sunbae, are you alright?" With all her strength, she rushed towards Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong turned around quickly to Ga Eul's direction and stood up, wearing the crown on his head. "What can you say? It fits my head!" Yi Jeong patted his crown. "Am I supposed to wear this everyday Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul was shocked. She was supposed to be angry at Yi Jeong playing her around, but was too happy to see him wear it. "Did… did you like it?" Ga Eul interrogated. All of a sudden the flush on her cheeks came back, and there were glitters on her eyes as she looked up to him. She flashed her innocent smile- like a mother's smile, and swayed a bit like a child asking permission.

"Ga Eul-yang. Do you want to go for a date?" Yi Jeong asked. "You know a date? a… a.. going-out?" He completely stuttered halfway and lost his track. His uneasy eyes scanned the floor left and right as Ga Eul followed it. "It's like hanging out… but we're not friends… no we're friends!" His cheeks turned too red as if he was having a fever. "I prepared myself for this!" He gave up on words, and just looked at the pavement.

Ga Eul came closer to him and hugged him, "Sunbae, do what you think is good. I don't want to force you." As soon as she released her arms, Yi Jeong held her hands tight.

"I can feel from your hands you've done too much work these past few years. It's rougher than it was." He placed both of his hands on his chest. "I can't let go of these."

Ga Eul bowed her head and smiled. "Sunbae, it was really nothing…"

"Can we be soulmates?" Yi Jeong questioned before Ga Eul finished. He looked staright at her eyes and pulled her closer to him. "….Please?"

Ga Eul leaned in and kissed him. She pulled herself back, and was shocked to still see him his eyes closed.

"Sunbae, I'm sorry!" Ga Eul bowed down to Yi Jeong. "I don't really know how to do it."

Yi Jeong laughed at the sight of Ga Eul, and crouched down to see her face.

"Ga-Eul! Stop doing that! You're embarrassing me!" He looked at her closed eyes and frowned face.

Ga Eul finally stood up from her position followed by Yi Jeong. She was speechless, and a whole lot of emotions were overpowering her inside.

"We have a lot to work on." Yi Jeong patted her head and linked his arms to her. "Let's go…. Soul mate."

Ga Eul looked back at him and smiled. She was relieved to finally see Yi Jeong, and asked her to be his soul mate. After five minutes….

"Sunbae, is he really going to ask Jan Di to marry him?" she asked.

"Yeah. And you're not coming." Yi Jeong looked out on the window.

"Sunbae. Why?" Ga Eul pulled his sleeves.

"You are just going to ruin it. You'll jinx it with your soul mate or other superstitious beliefs."

* * *

**Author's note:** I don't know if you'll like this or not. Hahaha way to start it off. Im serious here! To elaborate further, what I meant was there would be some people who prefer the ending in boys over flowers and probably they'd think that this fic was just too lame. I totally respect that. :) I just hope (cross fingers) you'll like this fic!

Oh yea!!!! I love reading fics too! and i got the idea of the random principal from the fic 'Official Handbook of the F4'. I adore that fic and I'm not planning to sell the fic or whatsoever. I just want to acknowledge her by writing some stuff about it in my own fic. It was in chapter 3 of that fic I think when they were young and playing hide and seek.

And thanks to you guys for reading this! :) If you have time you can review because I truly appreciate it.


End file.
